


The Ocean Will Never Be Enjoyable

by Angry_Seme (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Angry_Seme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren tells 'Armin' all about the ocean... </p><p>You can consider this eremin if you want c;</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ocean Will Never Be Enjoyable

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's extremely short.

"Hey Armin," Eren smiled, as the light breeze blew his hair to the left. "I went to the ocean today... It was beautiful. It looked like the oceans in those books we used to look at as kids together." 

Eren sucked in his breath and closed his eyes. Was he able to handle this? He opened them after some moments and reached into his pocket pulling several seashells. He displayed them on the ground, as if Armin could see them. 

"I found these shells there too. They're really pretty. All different shapes and sizes... And the ocean was the color of your eyes. And the sun was as yellow as your hair. Everyone was so happy. Splashing water at each other and running in the sand." Eren laughed, "Once, Connie kicked some sand into Horse-face's eyes and they got into a fight. It was really funny..."

Hours passed as Eren told Armin all about the beach and how amazing it was to finally feel free. But then it hit Eren. It was moments like these that Eren forgets that his best friend is dead and that he's staring at his gravestone as if it was Armin himself. His laughing died down after a few seconds and he felt his heart tear apart all over again. A tear slid down Eren's smiling face. 

"I really wish you were still here with us, Armin. It isn't fair that you had to die the way you did. You deserved to see the ocean!" Eren paused searching for words. But then he found it hard to breathe after a while. His body began to tremble as his heart ached. "You deserve to be free! Just as much as everyone else does! W-Why did this all have to happen to someone like you!? Someone so fragile and nice! I was ALWAYS there for you. And I promised myself that I would always be. But look what happened when I thought 'Maybe Armin will be okay this time!'"

Eren sniffed and become a sobbing mess. A huge part of him died when Armin passed. 

A part of him that he knew that would never come back. 

"Armin I love you!" Eren yelled. "And I will never stop loving you! Ever!" 

Everything was so still around him. The tension was only something Eren could feel, since he was the only one there. Breathing still ragged, Eren traced Armin's name on his gravestone lightly with his finger. Below his name read "The Bravest Of Them All".

And Armin Arlert was indeed the bravest of them all.


End file.
